Coatings play a useful role in the manufacture and use of a great many articles which find wide application in nearly all facets of contemporary life. Until recently, nearly all coatings were applied with the employment of a hydrocarbon based vehicle which evaporated leaving the dried coating on the article which was to be coated. This system met with increasing disfavor as the price of organic solvent increased and as the deleterious environmental effects of the evaporated solvent became better understood. In response, those skilled in the art endeavored to devise systems of coating which avoided use of organic solvents as vehicles. One of the most successful of these systems has been the so-called 100 percent solids coatings compositions which are in essence reactive compositions that are essentially free of volatile solvents and contain diluent molecules that react during the curing process to become a part of the protective coating itself. Among the most successful of these coating compositions have been based on acrylated urethanes. However, one problem with these compositions has been their high viscosity, requiring dilution with volatile reactive diluents to permit application to a substrate. Heretofore acrylated urethane oligomers have been prepared by the reaction of a polyol with a polyisocyanate followed by capping with an hydroxy functional acrylate. A method of making the very useful acrylated urethanes such that they have a lower viscosity than has been heretofore achievable without dilution would be highly desirable.